


What about a compromise? I'll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I'll apologize

by akachankami



Series: Absolutely [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: tumblr starter prompt: What about a compromise? I'll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I'll apologize





	What about a compromise? I'll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I'll apologize

"What about a compromise? I'll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I'll apologize."

Clarke stared at Bellamy, then back at the daddy long-legs spiders slowly making their way towards them on the playground concrete path, then back at Bellamy again. "Wouldn't it be too late then?" she questioned.

"They are threate-terthe-" he babbled "threatening us!" he exclaimed at last. To be fair, he wasn't really sure of what the big word meant but he'd heard it on the news and wanted to impress his new four year old friend with his five months older superior knowledge.

Clarke still seemed unconvinced, though. She stared at the approaching spiders and instead of running away she crouched on the ground to further inspect the  _threat_. She picked up a rock just in case. And so did Bellamy. But the stupid spiders still wouldn't stop approaching and Bellamy panicked and threw the rock first.

In the end, Mrs Griffin and Mr Kane had to divide the screaming children rolling on dirt as the poor unaware daddy long-legs slowly trailed away along the path.

"He wanted to kill them!" cried Clarke knocking her mother on the ground and ruining her perfectly ironed shirt trying to hug her way to safety.

"But I missed! And she threw the rock at me!" countered Bellamy fighting his uncle's grip to pull on Clarke's blonde braids.

_I'm so sorry_ , Abby mouthed at Marcus who couldn't hide an amused grin for her, but became instantly serious the moment Bellamy turned around and the lecture began.

Fifteen minutes later they were sharing a taxi home, both children bruised and pouting, covered in dirt but finally quiet. They exchanged a look and a shy smile above their heads when Clarke gave Bellamy the  _Tangled_  themed band-aid her mother produced from her bag.

They also exchanged phone numbers before the car stopped in front of Abby's house, and the girls waved goodbye with rosy cheeks and smirks that promised troubles, and Marcus thought maybe what seemed like a hassle at first (taking Bellamy off of his very pregnant and very frayed sister's hands) turned out to be the change he needed in the monotonous grey routine of his life.


End file.
